


My Love is like the Sea

by sirenspell



Category: Aquaman (2018), Aquaman (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beach Sex, Body Worship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Orm comforting reader, Rough Kissing, Smut, Some Humor, Vaginal Sex, sassy orm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 06:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenspell/pseuds/sirenspell
Summary: You always felt like Orm's first love is the sea, he wants to prove to you that's not the case.





	My Love is like the Sea

It’s so strange you think.   
Orm stands in the sea up to his waist and you know he’s got that sad mournful look, he always gets when looking at the ocean. You try not to get jealous, but the sea had always been Orm’s, first love. But when he turns you pretend to go back to starting at the fire. Fingers toying in the sand drawing strange designs, hearing him leave the water imagining his strong legs cutting easily through the surf.  
“What was that look for?”  
“What look?” He chuckles settling beside you in the sand...for a man from the sea, his body heat is scorching. It almost makes you want to draw closer to him, but you resist.   
“The one you make when you think I’m not looking,” he whispers leaning close the tip of his nose nuzzles against your ear and his lips brush against your cheek, his voice sends a shiver down your spine, it pools low in your gut igniting a warmth there.  
"I didn't know Atlantiens had eyes in the back of their heads." You joke weakly, attempting to take his attention off of your secret fears.  
"We don't, but we are capable of understanding when our loved ones are in turmoil." He replies easily, hand cupping your cheek turning you to face him.   
He's too beautiful, you think. Too...too perfect. No way something or someone like him could have been created on land. His sea-glass blue eyes, platinum blond hair, features that look like they belong on chiseled marble. He leans forward pressing his forehead to yours,  
"Y/N what is wrong?" You're silent for a moment stuck between wanting to lie and rip the band-aid off and relent your fears to him.   
"If you could..." You try to find the words to ask the heart-wrenching truth.   
"If I could?" He returns his eyes bore into your own, how like a King, to make you feel so small.  
"If you could go back...to Atlantis...would you?" You close your eyes conceding a silent defeat to Orm. At this moment you know what he'll say you know that he would choose his home, Atlantis...the sea over you a girl from the surface. The silence that surrounds you makes it all worse, and you move to stand to leave the beach and go to bed. Because at this point your heart can't take the thought of not being enough. But Orm's reaction catches you by surprise. Arms wrap securely around you dragging you down to the sand caging you against him. Your back meeting the grainy ground. You gasp eyes snapping open as you stare at the angered prince above you.   
"You think, I would leave you?" His voice wavers the noise makes your heart clench.  
"Orm...When we first met you didn't even call me by my name till-" he silences you with a kiss. His lips crashing against yours, like waves meeting the shore. It's a desperate needy kiss his hand grasping at your hips the other supporting him above you. Your own hands go to his head clutching at his hair. He moans against your mouth and you whimper against his. He pulls back panting, the firelight playing over his features.   
"You...are my world now," that statement sets your mind ablaze, pulling him back down you press reverent kisses to his lips, his cheeks, eyes.   
"I'm sorry." You whisper against his lips as his hands splay across your hip fingertips toying with the skirt you wear.   
"I may love the ocean, but I love you just as much." He mumbles burying his face in your neck you gasp as he nips a bit of flesh above your thrumming pulse.   
"Prove it," you challenge he snarls, you cry out as his hips press into your own. You can feel his hardness through his shorts moaning as he grinds it against you. Stripping off his shirt, your hands explore him. The broad expanse of corded muscle he's a god made flesh in your mind. He starts stripping you of annoying clothing, ripping your shirt off.   
"Hey--"   
"You have plenty of others." He returns and enjoys the flesh bared to him. His lips kissing, teeth biting. You whine as he travels lower on your body, finding your breasts he attends to both starting with your right he takes your pebbled nipple in his mouth.   
"Orm!" You writhe as his tongue toys with the sensitive bud. Hands fisting in his hair, as his other hand grasps your other breast toying with the nipple.   
Squirming beneath Orm as every touch sends a new jolt of pure fire into your innards your cunt wet and clenching around nothing, you whimper pleadingly and his attention returns to your face. He kisses sweetly back up, lingering on your throat. Eyes take in your form, alight in the warm glow of the fire he groans as you brush a hand along his jaw.   
"Not even the sea could compare,"   
"If you're trying to warm me up, you've already done that." He smiles and it makes your heart stop. Orm so rarely smiled...and when he looked at you like this. Like the world itself had fallen away and only you remained. It reminded you that he chose you. He chose the surface because he loved you. Sitting up you wrap your arms around his neck, he moves up with you leaning back on his knees as you kiss him, attempting to place all that emotion you felt for him into the kiss. He returns it with vigor and grinds his erection against you again.   
Impatient you remove your arms from around his neck and shimmy out of your skirt. His hands stray lower finding you bare he moans. It's a delicious noise that you swallow eagerly.   
"I love you," you whisper against his lips...He whines nipping your lips.   
"Y/n,"   
"Please, Orm..." He needs no further encouragement his shorts are removed and he pushes you back into the sand; mouth hungry against your own.   
His cock brushes against your weeping slit and you both moan at the sensation. Your legs wrap around his hips, and your fingers dig into the flesh of his back. The noise that you both make intermingle with each other, as he stretches you so full. He groans into your hair and begins a slow steady pace his fingers fist into the sand you cry out as the friction builds. But it's not enough your heels dig into his lower back and he takes the hint speeding up and slamming into you. You arch up pressing your body against his own gasping and crying out in delight. Orm pants above you moaning as you clench so tightly around him with every thrust.   
"Orm!"   
"Y/n!"   
You're both so close you feel the slight shift in his thrusts he's close and his lips against your throat bringing you closer. He ends with a hard thrust that bottoms out, and you cry out as he snarls his release your name on his lips. And his on yours as you reach release with him. You both collapse bone less Orm nuzzled into your chest his weight a comfort on your body. Your fingers weave through his hair, he groans.   
"I love you," he huffs against your neck. You smile and lean up placing a kiss on his head.   
"I love you. But we should get off the beach before some poor sea creature spots us."   
Orm chuckles and it makes you giddy, this little moment of happiness between the two of you...The ocean couldn't take that from you.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, first time ever writing for Orm please let me know of what you think! It's a little OOC but I wanted to write some Orm smut with comforting feely Orm.


End file.
